Shiro no Bara to Yami no Bara
by YunaAlbarn
Summary: Una pesadilla, Extraños sucesos...y Un Misterioso Rosal en una oculta gruta...que solo da una Rosa Blanca y otra Oscura...SxM...Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

**Cap...1...Antes de los sucesos.**

**Maka PDV...**  
Iba caminado por la calle...tenía que llevar la compra a casa...Maldito Soul...Justo hoy se había resfriado...  
Llegue a casa... ¿Os podéis imaginar que encontré? os daré una pista...Blair estaba trabajando en el cabaret y la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta...Solo eso puede significar... ¡Soul ha estado hurgando mis pertenencias!  
Abrí la puerta de su habitación y le vi dormir...Justo iba a darle un Maka-Chop cuando le escuche decir algo:  
-Maka...-Dijo como si pasase algo molesto-No te vayas...no...-Debe tener una pesadilla...Pobre... ¿Qué hago yo pensando eso?  
Pero no me di cuenta de algo...En ese momento le estaba besando en la boca...Ese sabor...Era...

**Soul PDV...**  
Note algo en mi boca abrí los ojos y vi a Maka besándome...justo se aparto y se desmayo...como acto reflejo la cogí antes de que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño...Ojalá no pase como en la pesadilla...

_Flashback de la pesadilla..._

_Maka yacía inconsciente en una sala negra llena de manchas de sangre...Estaba encima de un montón de Rosas Blancas y Rosas Negras...Yo me acerco a verla pero al parecer su rostro se va desvaneciendo...mientras dice..._  
_-Adiós, mi 'Soul'-_  
_-Maka...-dije-No te vayas...No...Por favor...-_  
_Justo en ese momento le salió una gran ala negra en la izquierda..._

_Fin del Flashback_

No dude en acostarla...Me levante para ir al baño...Al volver la vi tan frágil, tan...inocente...le toque la frente para ver que tenía fiebre...debí habérsela pegado...No dudé en besarla en la frente. Pobre...debe estar cansada...me acosté para dormir junto a ella...Lentamente la abracé para no despertarla.

**Maka PDV...**

Me desperté recuperando el conocimiento...Note como algo me sujetaba con fuerza...Era Soul...Debió ver que me desmayé y me puso a su lado...Bueno... ¡Es hora de darle una bronca por entrar en mi habitación!

Empecé a librarme de su abrazo...pero...cada vez que me movía notaba un bulto en sus pantalones... ¿Puede ser que...? Me acabé sonrojando... Estaba en un momento algo... pervertido...todos los movimientos hacían que me rozase con su erecto... ¡Pobre de mí!

"_Maka...Autocontrol...Además, ¿no tienes que echarle la bronca de su vida por entrar en tu habitación? "_

Eso era cierto...Tengo un plan lo despierto y cuando esté bien despierto le echo la bronca y Maka-Chop!

Empecé a rozar aún más mi intimidad contra su erecto... Puesto que mantenía todo mi autocontrol...

Empezó a despertarse y al ver mi intención de salir...Sacó una risa algo maliciosa...

-Vaya...La bella durmiente se despertó...-dijo-me preocupaste cuando te desmayaste.-me apretó fuertemente...-No seas mala y quédate conmigo...-

* * *

Tenía algo perver...ya lo se...

T.T Ponga rewiev o como se diga plis...


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka PDV…**

-Vamos….Maka….- decía el pervertido de Soul-Jugamos a algo….-una sonrisa lujuriosa cubrió su rostro…

Yo, con miedo de que haga algo indecente…Le abofeteé sin dudarlo, pero, empecé a mirarle con unos ojos de extrañada….He...Abofeteado a Soul…Le he pegado, y , esta vez no de broma…Una cosa eran los Maka-Chop, patadita, puñetazos pero por broma…pero…esta vez….Le he pegado de una forma que nunca hice…

-Maka…¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo tocándose le parte herida y me di cuenta que de su boca salía sangre, ¿tan fuerte le di? –Era solo una broma, no tenías que ponerte en serio…Anda, vete a la cama, me parece que te pegué algo la fiebre-

-So..Soul yo…-unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, estaba empezando a llorar…-no se, no se que decirte…-

No dudé en abrazarlo…Me miró de tal forma de que pensé que no me perdonaría…¿perdonar? ¡Espera, se me olvidó lo de la habitación! Ahora era el momento…¿Eh? Me está abrazando….Es tan…Cerré los ojos para adentrarme en un pesado sueño que en realidad era una pesadilla…

**Soul PDV…**

Maka se quedó dormida…Kawaii* Me encanta, cayó encima de mi cicatriz…La misma por la que sufrí, ver la cara de culpa de Maka…Eso si me hizo sufrir…No me gustaría volver a ver esa cara…Empecé a sentir un nudo en mi interior…Esa misma cara la puso al ver mi estado tras ese golpe…Me fui al baño y vi que me salía sangre… Ya veo…Vio que me dio demasiado fuerte.

Después de lavarme la vi sudando y llorando…debe…debe haber de tenido una pesadilla…La desperté y volví a ver la cara de culpa…Eso me hizo sentir como si me acuchillaban por la espalda…

-Soul…yo..-

-No pasa nada, Maka…-

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar a mi habitación?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahora déjate de broma-

-Yo no he entrado-

-Blair esta todo el día trabajando-

-Si, lo se-

-¿Por qué entraste?-

-Que ni se me ha ocurrido…-

-Vale…No te pienso hacer el desayuno hasta que no lo digas-

-Maka, que no he sido-

Y se marchó…

* * *

**Sorry por la Tardanza...**

**Al parecer me cambiaron de ordanador y Tuve que acordarme de cada palabra con la que escribí esto para mostraroslo...**

**Ejem...**

**Liz I'm...Siempre me han apasionado tus historias...¡Arigato por poner un Review!**

**Ok...para los que querían lemmon...(Se que existis)No pondre hasta que no solucine los problemas de convivencia entre Soul y Yo...**

**Soul: Al menos me llevo bien con los Kagamine...e.e**

**Rin: Calla zopenco, ah... y, Len...¿Qué es lemmon?**

**Len: ¬¬'' Nada, nada...**

**Soul: Es un fanfic con...**

**Len y Yuna: *tapando la boca a Soul*A callar!**

**Yuna: Ah..Kawaii es Monada...**

**Len: Ahora das clase de Japones...**

**XD-REVIEW PARA CONTINUAR-(la discusión)**

**∞Simetry∞ I∫ ß®ØK∑N**

**Mwajajajaja  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul PDV…**

Entonces ocurrió lo más inesperado…Un Grito de Maka…Creo que todos los vecinos deben haberla oído o quizás todo Death City…Me acerqué a ver que pasa….Como sea un bicho juro que la mato…

-Maka…¿Qué demonios pasa?-

-So…Soul…Donde se suponía que estaba mi álbum de fotos de nuestro aniversario de compañeros…¡ha desaparecido!-

-¿Eh?¿Teníamos un álbum de cuando celebramos el aniversario de cando nos conocimos?-

-Eso no importa ahora…-Me miró con cara de decepción-Mira…En su lugar hay Pétalos de rosa de Color blanco y negro-

-¿Eh?-bostecé y lo vi-¿Qué demonios?-

Esos pétalos…se parecen a los de mi pesadilla-Soul…-Eh…Maka me habla de nuevo…que pesada…me echa una bronca, grita, me dice que había un álbum de ese día y me dice lo de los pétalos-¡Soul!-

-¿Qué?-

-Pareces más dormido…-soltó una sonrisa…Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque noté algo raro…Parecía que se estuviera abrazando…decidí abrazarla

-Maka…Tranquila yo buscaré al ladrón y te lo traeré para que le des un buen Maka-Chop.-

Ella decidió corresponderme el abrazo…-Soul…Esperaré el momento-

**Maka PDV…**

De repente sonó el teléfono de la casa y Soul se apresuró a cogerlo.

-Diga…Aquí Soul…Ah…Ahora te paso con ella Tsubaki- Me dio el teléfono y contesté

-Ah…¿Qué pasó?-Dije

-Maka-chan…-

-¿Si?-

-Han desaparecido las fotos de el aniversario de cuando Black*Star y yo nos conocimos-

-¡¿Eh?-

-Ah…Maka-chan ¿qué ha ocurrido?-

-A mi también, esto es extraño…

-OK, nos vemos con las demás chicas en el parque…-

-Vale, ¿las llamas tú?-

-Si, Adiós.-

-Adiós-

Soul me miró desconcertado. Cogí una chaqueta, puesto que era invierno y me fui…Sin decirle adiós a Soul.

Nos encontramos en "Death City's Park"…Puesto que vivimos en Nevada, Estados Unidos, el nombre está en inglés.

Nos juntamos todas a las 5:15 y habíamos quedado a las 5:00 pero Liz quería salir guapa para ver si conseguía ligue y tardó algo más.

Chrona también estaba allí aunque se ponía a decir que no sabía bregar* con los árboles y los cantos de los pájaros.

Nos sentamos en un banco en nuestro lugar secreto, El único lugar donde los chicos no conocen.

Antes de salir metí los pétalos para mostrarlos, y vi un rosal con unas rosas de mismos colores en aquel lugar.

_"Tal vez no sea solo coincidencia"_

* * *

**Yuna:** "La primera alicia estaba llena de Valor, con espada en mano se adentró a aquel confín, incontables fueron las perdidas que causó, dejando atrás solo un sendero carmesí"

**Rin: **Hitobashina Alice (Los sacrificios Humanos de Alicia)

**Len:** Hermanita no contestes todas...¬¬

**Rin:** Ah...Ok, de paso...**The Emptiness: Gracias por decir que lemon es limón!**

**Soul: **Pero que dices, lo dice por vacila es un fanfic con...

**Len y Yuna: **VOCALOID-CHOP!

**Soul: **¬¬ Ok...

**Yuna:LizI'm: posiblemente caiga...depende de si Soul Acepta que en la casa entre Light Yagami (Death Note), Zero Kiryuu (Vampire Knight) y Nozomi Yumehara (Yes! PreCure 5)**

**Soul: **Tengo mis razones...1-Light no por: Matar a L, ser traidor, malvado...2-Zero no por: Ser parcido a mi, ser vampiro, llevar pistola. 3- Nozomi no por: Ser torpe, infantil y loca, ser admirada por Yuna y es una pesada.

**Len: **Ok, bregar es un sinónimo de Lidiar...XD me maté YO buscandolo.

**Rin: **¬¬ ok *llendo a por una naranja* Itadakimasu!

**-REVIEW(?)-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maka PDV…**

Ese rosal lo había visto cerca de donde quedamos…Tras una exhaustiva charla, más los bostezos de Liz, más cinco origami de Patti, más dieciocho quejas de Chrona nos volvimos a casa, todas menos yo…Para resumir, no sirvió de mucho pero…Solo supe que Los pétalos que encontró Tsubaki eran Rojos y Azules…

Me fui a ver donde estaba el rosal…Era una gruta secreta...

**Soul PDV…**

Estaba hablando por Messenger con mis amigos…

-ehh…Maka estab + rara hoy…-dije- m a dado un bofetón y m a echao la bronca u.u-

-XD now las tias estrn volvendo-B*S

- (8)Soul, piensas todav en ten una apasionad noxe con Maka?-kid

-Calla Asimetrico, Yes…Y no la olvidará XD-

no m llames asi-

-now llega Tsubaki bye!Ore-sama se despide-

-Tmb Liz y Patti, recordad que mañana no tnems clase con Stein-

-ok bye.-

Me desconecté…Seguro que si seguía Hero y otros se conectarían…

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la partida de Maka y debería haber vuelto en 1 y media…Iba a coger una chaqueta para ir a buscarla pero entonces fue cuando llegó

Estaba sonrojada y, había llovido hace media hora…y entonces se fue a darse un baño…Eso fue perfecto…Su distracción hizo que me aprovechara a verla…Me encantaba…Decidí hacerme el dormido en el sofá.

Nunca creí esto…

Maka al salir y al vestirse me vio y picó…Pero lo más increíble fue que se me acercó y me besó e la boca….¿Quien lo hubiera pensado? Quizás… mi amor si sea correspondido.

**Maka PDV…**

Soul estaba tan mono dormido en el sofá…Estuvo claro que no dudé en darle un beso…Lo adoré a partir de ese momento…Sentí que quizás Soul se hubiera dejado besar… se despertó…y me vio extrañado…todo empezó que el se había resfriado tras la última misión…Hoy había faltado a clase y mañana Stein iba a ver una cosa en la central del SHIBUSEN en Europa Oriental. Así que mañana y posiblemente pasado mañana no tengamos clase o tendremos con mi padre o Marie…¡Qué sea Marie!

Nos sentams en el sofá sin decirnos nada…Creo que lo notó que…Supo que le besé y por eso está desconcertado…Oh…No se lidiar con esta situación…ah…me estoy pareciendo a Chrona o quizás peor…Ella se declaró a Kid hace dos meses…yo no puedo…Tsubaki a Black*Star hace medio año…Y todas me andan acosando con que me declare yo de una vez…

¡Ah…Me estoy poniendo como un tomate!

Lo se porque Soul me está viendo y está preocupado…Eh…se ha levantado…ouch…la he cagado…Si se dio cuenta…¿Que le digo?

"Soul lo siento es que me gustas", "Lo siento tropecé y sin querer te besé" o "Soul…¿Esto me dejas violarte?"

Ok, la última no…demasiado directa…La segunda mentira …y la primera…(Awww ….o/O)….

"_¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?"_

* * *

**Rin: **ummm..."I'm falling down into my shadow iki wo hittsomete maateiru deathly night"

**Soul: **¬¬ PAPERMOON

**Len:**Eh...y Yuna?

**Rin: **Echandose crema para despues del sol

**Len:**Por?

**Nozomi: **Digamos que se ha quemado jugando en el patio u.u

**Soul:**Tienes suerte por dejarte entrar...

**Nozomi: **lo dice el jugete de Yuna...

**Yuna: **XD Nozomi enseñame a ser como tu~

**Rin: **Querida **The Emptiness: **¿Que quieres decir Con hagamos Lemon? Me encanta tu review! TU eres la única que me dice que es lemon! XD

**Len: **a **Alexiel Evans:** ok, avisa si nos lianos demasiado al escribir la historia XD

**Soul: **a **Liz I'm: **XD ya voy solucionando el problema con Yuna y me ha obligado a...*da un beso a Liz I'm*...XD espera un poco...ya tendras lemmon!

**Nozomi:**¿Ya tendras limones?

**Yuna: **Jie, jie, jie...La promima vez traeré Light...Mwajajajajajaja!

**Los demas: **-.- De verdad esta pirada...

**-Review(?)-**


	5. Chapter 5

P.D: Contiene lemmon

**Soul PDV…**

Me fui al baño y me miré en el espejo…¿qué debo hacer?...

Me asomé y vi a Maka nerviosa…Debe estar demasiado nerviosa por lo de antes…Pero…Ya les dije a los chicos que conseguiría que ella se declarase pero…lo de hacerle amor…Es muy…Directo…Se me podría escapar y ser yo el que se declara…

Me volví a asomar y la vi tumbada medio dormida…Es ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta…Y me tumbé encima suya rozando nuestras partes, eso la sobresaltó…

**Maka PDV…**

En ese momento maldije no tener un libro para darle su merecido por pervertido, pero mientras me percataba que estaba haciendo, él empezó a rozar aún más nuestras partes…Empecé a gemir mientras más las juntaba…

-Será mejor hacerlo en la cama, ¿no crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa…

Justo en ese momento traté de darle un bofetazo pero él lo detuvo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, si no quieres que no responda de mí-Dijo serio-La otra vez me hiciste mucho daño y esta vez en serio.-

Esa mirada infundió mucho miedo en mí…Era la primera vez que me miraba así…Tan siniestro, tan amenazador…

Me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación…Al parecer lo tenía preparado…

Llevaba puesto preservativo, tomo precaución, eso me gustó…Si me dejase embarazada, le mataría…Le seguí el rollo, no quiero herirle más, además seria una forma de declararme a él cuando terminemos, y me hará suya…

Me saqué la ropa dejándome solo en ropa interior…Él también, Cuando vi sus boxers…Recordé que se los regaló Black*Star…¿Pero…como supo su talla? Seguramente se lo dijo…Bueno eso no importa…Porque estaba tumbada en su cama, y él encima…Empezamos con precalentamientos, Rozando nuestras partes, sentía lo grande que debería de ser su erecto…Enorme…

**Soul PDV…**

Ella gemía a más no poder…esos gemidos me volvían loco…Sentí como me empezaban a apretar los boxers…Y el ambiente se caldeaba…Decidí jugar con su lengua, sentir de nuevo ese sabor tan indescriptible suyo…Cada beso se separaba por la falta de oxígeno…

Metí algunas veces mi dedo por su intimidad para volver a escuchar esos gemidos…

-¡Más!, ¡Soul más!-Decía excitada- ¡Sigue!-

Yo sin decir nada, proseguí quitándole la ropa interior, poco a poco y luego ella quitándome los boxers y con una risa infantil empezó a lamer mi erecto y a chuparlo con ganas….

Gemía algunas veces…Pero me encantaba su forma de hacerlo…

Se tumbó, abrió las piernas y señalo de que fuera hacia ella…¿ahora quería hacerlo?

-¿Segura?, no te quiero obligar-

-Venga…-puso unos morros de niña pequeña-hazlo-

Si, la penetré, estaba tan húmeda y estrecha…

Nos pusimos a copular, algo que nunca pensé hacer con ella por miedo, pero esta vez ella quiso…No apuntes su nombre

Tan bien lo pasé que el tiempo voló.

* * *

Se que es corto...

**Len:**Hoy Rin y Nozomi no están..

**Soul:** "La princesa, numero uno de mi mundo, y yo se, como hay que tratarla...¿No es así?"

**Len: **The World is Mine, esa la canté a Rin...

**Yuna: **Y todas tus fans quieren que se la cantes...

**Light:**-.- Ok...*Escribiendo en su Death Note*

**Los demás: **Eh...Ni se te ocurra

**Len: The Emptiness:** *un beso* grax por convencer a mi hermana que lemmon es limón, arigato

**Yuna: Liz.I'm: **XD lo prometido es deuda...

**Light: **La proxima vez...aparecerá Zero Kiryuu...u.u

**Yuna: **No apuntes su nombre!

**-Review(?)-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6. La nueva estudiante.**

**Maka PDV.**

Salimos corriendo hacia las clases, sería la primera vez en la que llego tarde a clase….Pero lo de anoche con Soul fue genial….Nada más llegar a clase ví que el profesor no había llegado y los demás ya habían llegado, entonces Soul se fue con sus amigos y Tsubaki y las demás se sentaron a mi lado para comenzar a platicar.

-Oye…No es raro que llegue tarde el profesor….-dijo Liz- No deberías demorarse demasiado para saber quien lo sustituye-

-Cierto, pero espero que no sea mi padre….-Dije- Espero que sea Marie –

-Si…-dijo Tsubaki- Aunque…Nygus me conto que hoy llegaba una nueva alumna, quizás estén decidiendo en que clases irá-

-¿Nueva Alumna?- dijo Kid- Mi padre no me informo de eso-

-SIIIII! Una nueva! –Black Star decía y justo llegó Marie con una chica de mi misma edad.

Ella parecía algo más siniestra, tenía un tono de ojos verde claro y era rubia, tan rubia como Patti y llevaba una coleta al lado y un vestido rojo carmesí, portaba un libro.

-Chicos,- Dijo Marie al ver a todos sentandos- Hoy ha venido una nueva alumna, se llama Yuna Minami, y es una Arma, y tengo que deciros que por esta semana las clases quedan canceladas.-

Marie se marcho seguidamente y todos abandonaron la clase excepto la chica nueva y algunos otros incluidos nosotros.

Patti y Liz se acerco a conocerla, eso me daba mala espina, si es poco social y maleducada, no nos llevaremos bien, pero si aguanta las tonterías de Patti estaremos bien, aunque Black Star sea el gran problema….

La observe y veía que se llevaba muy bien con Patti. Pero el insoportable se acercó, y me sorprendió:

-VAYA! Tu eres la nueva!- el peli azul decía subido a la mesa del profesor-Yo soy el Gran Black Star!-

-Encantada,-decía feliz, y decidí acercarme con los demás

-Yo soy Soul, y ella es mi Meister, Maka -Soul se me adelanto-

-Yo soy el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid, llamame Kid.-Decía algo nervioso, era normal, la chica era totalmente asimétrica excepto en el rostro.-Ya que no hay clases, ¿Por qué no te mostramos Death City y el Shibusen?-

Ella afirmo y nos fuimos.

* * *

**Yuna:** Siento muucho la tardanza!

**Nozomi:** Si...e.e Meses estuviste sin escribir...

**Zero:**...Bueno contestemos Reviews!

**Len: **Miss **Liz I'm: Segun Yuna mañana a las 18:00 estaran todos excepto yo y las chicas para que hagas lo que quieras con ellos.**

**Rin: The Emptiness: Grax!espero que te animes!**

**Light: ****Prantz Evans: Te mandamos todos los que nombraste para tu disposicion!**

** Rin, Yuna & Nozomi: **Esperamos que sigais leyendo!


End file.
